Requiem
by CrimsonSaku
Summary: She dragged the shuriken across her neck. She flinched, but it was working. The crimson tears of blood dripped onto her kimono. NO FLAMES OR BASHING OF ANY CHARACTERS OR PAIRINGS ALLOWED. R&R PLZ.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Requiem** by **CrimsonSaku**

Lady Hinata entered the room unaware of the surprise waiting for her. The room was dark and dreary. When she turned on the lights she almost fainted from the sight...of Neji.

_Her Neji...dead._

She hurried to his side. Tears falling. It was clear a Hyuuga had killed him, but who? The tears continued to fall, falling on Neji's forehead, on his curse mark.

_The symbol of a caged bird._

She stroked his ebony hair, no longer tidy, but tangled and dry with blood.

_The memories..._

She remembered how he used to stroke her indigo hair. She remembered the gentle brush of his hand on her cheek. The touch of his lips. The special smile he reserved only for her and for her only. The tears were falling faster and faster.

"Why? We were to elope..." she whispered. She remembered the decision they made to elope.

_He was only side branch and she the heiress. He the protector, she the master._

They could not marry, he was only side branch. The Hyuuga recently announced Hinata's arranged engagement to a Main branch family member. Hinata and Neji both knew it would be unbearable, enough to want death to overcome them. Then Hanabi, knowing about their secret affair, suggested they elope. Day in and day out, they thought about it. Surprisingly Hinata was the one who wanted to go through with it first. Neji finally wanted to go through with it too. They planned to elope on the dawn of Hinata's wedding ceremony.

"It is because you planned to elope that he is dead. He may have been the genius of the clan, but he was still a Side branch," said a voice that Hinata knew too well.

_Her father. Lord Hiashi._

She always wanted to hear praise and approval from that voice. But all she heard was what the old Neji would say.

_Coldness. Disapproval. Disrespect. Hatred._

"Father, why? I loved him and he I. Is that not enough? The bloodline ran much stronger in him than any other Hyuuga. Father, you knew that and yet you killed him..." her voice cracked and her hiccups were starting.

"You will NOT question me. Forget about him. He is dead now. You will forget about him by tomorrow especially when the ceremony starts." He left before Hinata could object.

" No...I can't...I won't forget Neji, my love, my partner in loneliness," Hinata whispered. She remembered at the Chuunin Exam how his eyes sang a requiem...even if it was meant for her, she still forgave him.

"I will sing you a requiem, Neji..." Hinata whispered. Her sweet voice echoed through out the empty room.

_I'll always remember you. _

_Forever you'll last in my memory. _

_I __want to be together again. _

_But death has come _

_And has taken you away from me._

_Now that you're gone, I feel so alone. _

_The shadows overwhelming. _

_I don't want to be in the cold darkness. _

_I don't want to face the loneliness. _

_It may be hard, but I will try to accept that you're not by my side anymore._

_I know it was your time. _

_Right now all I can do is try. _

_Try to move on. I need to try to spread my wings and fly. _

_Of course I can try, but there is something I can guarantee._

_I'll always remeber you._

But when she was done, she burst into harder sobbing.

"I know I said I would try, but I can't go on living without you...Together I want to be..."

She wanted the same fate so that they could be together again. She saw a shuriken near her. She grabbed it and checked how sharp it was.

_Sharp enough to kill. Sharp enough to commit suicide successfully._

"Neji...I will be with you soon...together..."

She dragged the shuriken across her neck. She flinched, but it was working. The crimson tears of blood dripped onto her kimono. She pierced her neck more severely. Now the crimson tears dripped onto the floor. More and more blood streamed. Every second she added more effort.

Until finally...from lack of oxygen and severe loss of blood, she lost her life.

_Now in the room lay two lovers...dead together. Only to meet eachother in the after-life. _

**THE END **

**A/N:** I hope some people like it. I think I'll make a prequel to this after I'm done with my first fanfic. Is it just me or is this story a bit emo? I came up with the lyrics, but they're not very good since I haven't experienced death of a loved one before.** R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!**


End file.
